fancypantsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fancy Pants Man
Fancy Pants Man is the character the game series revolves around hence the title name. He's best known for his trademark pants which everyone thinks is fancy. He continues to maintain this reputation as he always helps those in need by proving himself in tests of speed, skill, accuracy and collecting . Fancy Pants Man's pants are orange with three other colours to chose from being red, green and blue. From FPA: World 2 onwards more colours are unlockable. He lives in his house in Squiggleville with his little sister Cutie Pants Girl and her cat Kitten Kaboodle. Background In FPA: World 1 Fancy Pants Man on his adventure where in Level 1 he comes across a box and jumps in. Inside his discovers the wall jump power-up however he has to earn it by using it to reach the top before the whole box is flooded with Ink. He speeds pass Level 2 and reaches Level 3 in which he drops into a hole and encounters Angry Penguin by accidentally falling on him while he's sleeping. The result is Angry Penguin wants to kill Fancy Pants Man for startling him but instead is knocked out by running into a wall and being jumped on. In FPA: World 2 Fancy Pants Man is awarded an Ice-Cream from Mayor because of his Fancy Golf skills, Angry Rabbit from his hole sees this and steals the frozen tasty treat so after some motivation from Mayor, he jumps in after him. Fancy Pants Man races through Under Green, Ink Spill, Snailshell Valley, Dessert Climb and The Dig to confront Angry Rabbit at Rabbit Ruins. Angry Rabbit is beat and Fancy Pants Man reclaims his Ice Cream. In FPA: World 3 Fancy Pants Man is woken up by Mayor who tells him the King needs his help. So he runs thorugh Squiggleville and meets the King how tells him his 'king sized' bath tub's been stolen by pirates. After confronting and beating Captain Manly Beard (who's beard is rainbow coloured), he chases after the pirates who kidnap Cute Pants Girl after she powns their captain. Fancy Pants Man journey's through Outer Squiggleville, Canopy Forest, Bummin' It Beach to find out his sister is in Pirate's Cove. But before he accessed the ship, he needed to find the pencil which in one of the sunken ships. Once aboard He found out ship is now called Princess Pirate Ship and that Cutey Pants Girl is the new Captain. Once Fancy Pants Man found his sister, she opened the trap door for him to fall in. At the bottom Fancy Pant Man for Captain Manly Beard all 'drunk like' who asked him to navigate Misplaced Cave and explore Island Express to find "The Mystical Beard Die of Norris" and bring back to him so he can win back his crew and kick out Cutie Pants Girl. After accomplishing this, Fancy Pants Man is challenged to a rematch with Captain Manly Beard (who's beard is now brown); unofortunetly he loses again to Fancy Pants Man. Cute Pants Girl apologizes to Fancy Pants Man only to give her a piggy-back ride all the way home. Fancy Pants Man is quite agile and athletic. He is capable running complete loops and can use his momentum to increase speed to gain more height and/or distance normally unable to be reached. He abilities have progressed during his adventures ranging from back-flips, rolling, sliding, the wall jump and the wall run. Using his pencil he found in World 3, he can quick jab and whack enemies and also use it to spin horizontally or vertically to attack enemies and bounce off them and gain more height after jumping or flying off ramps. He's also an playable character on New Grounds Rumble in with he uses his pencil from World 3. Involvement Strategy The only way(s) to defeat him are: * Fall from a cliff (with no ground underneath) * Lose all your health. Quotes Trivia See also * Link External links * External link Category:Fancy Pants